


The Best Sex in Las Vegas

by Heisenberg



Category: Modern Family (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heisenberg/pseuds/Heisenberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get a little bit heated on Claire, Alex and Haley's girls-only trip to Las Vegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Sex in Las Vegas

"Let's go girls! We have to check in before 7, and we're not getting there any later. Come on!"

Claire had the car ready and warmed up for the four-hour drive to Las Vegas, and she was bouncing with excitement. Since Phil, Luke and Manny were going camping with her dad for the weekend, Gloria was visiting relatives in Columbia, and Mitchell and Cameron were on vacation in Hawaii, Claire had decided to take her two girls up to LV for the time everyone was gone. She absolutely loved it up there - all the lights, the dancing, the shows, the music, and so on. She had always wanted to take them when the time came, and now 19 and 16 seemed like the appropriate ages to finally go. Of course Alex wasn't getting into any bars or anything that had a strict 'adults-only' rule plastered all over it, but that didn't mean the three of them couldn't still have a blast together. There was going to be a lot of bickering and arguing, yes - but she was positive that her two girls would be dazzled and distracted once they drove into the city. As soon as the bright signs start reflecting in the car windows, captivating them... she could only imagine the look on their faces! They were going to love it!

But that was never going to happen if they didn't come down in the next 2 minutes. What were they doing up there that was taking so long?

She yelled one more time to get down in exactly 2 minutes or she was leaving without them, and then she picked up her luggage at the door and waited at the car, looking up at the large family house in frustration.

  
  


***

  
  


"We should probably get down there now," Haley said in a soft, quiet purr as she traced light, little circles around her sister's dark nipples.

Alex smiled and turned her head to the right so that her face was right in Haley's and she was looking into her beautiful chestnut-colored eyes. In response to her sister's gorgeous smile, Haley, smiling back at her, tucked her sister's dark hair behind her ear and they leaned in to share another soft, wet kiss for another 2 minutes. They knew it would be their last for another 4 or 5 hours, so they wanted to make it really worthwhile. Haley had to be the one to end it or Alex would have kept her in her bed for at least another 10 minutes, and they really did have to get going. So, once she pulled away and Alex had opened her eyes again, they looked into each other's smiling faces one last time before Haley pushed her naked body off of the white sheets and jumped gracefully onto the floor.

Alex sighed, following her sister with her eyes. "Have I told you how perfect your ass is, Haley?" she said as she bit her pink lip and watched her sister's ass jiggle.

Haley giggled and leaned over to pick up her and her sister's clothes so that she could give Alex a full view. "I think I've lost count how many times, lil' sis." She wiggled it at her and Alex laughed, throwing the covers off of her and getting down on her stomach with her legs swinging up and down behind her, her large breasts squishing into the soft sheets underneath her.

"Well it is. It's the most beautiful butt I've ever seen, not even lying."

Haley giggled again, blushing. "Thanks, Alex."

Alex, feeling brave, smiled and shuffled her body towards Haley's ass, kissing each cheek before fitting her nose and mouth in between the cheeks and stuffing her tongue deep inside her sister's vagina.

Haley dropped all the clothing she was holding and had to grasp onto her sister's dresser so that she wouldn't fall over. Her breath had been taken from her almost completely.

"A-ale-al-ex... hol-holy... shit..." 

"Mmmm..." her sister replied with her face still buried deep inside Haley's perky ass.

"St-st-op... we nee-we... need... to..." She tried finishing her sentence but couldn't. Her sister's warm tongue felt incredible inside her pussy, but she knew that they needed to get down there right now. Their mom had said exactly 2 minutes and it had been 5 so far, and this would easily add another 2. What if she came up right now and saw this? What if she walked in and saw one of her daughter's stuffing her tongue inside of the other, making her moan uncontrollably?

As soon as this thought crossed Haley's mind, she was sure time sped up. Her climax came in about three times the speed it usually does, and she instantly came into her sister's mouth, losing the ability to breathe or talk at all. Her hands suddenly became weak and useless but she held on with everything she could. The orgasm must have lasted for an entire minute. She knew she had already been really horny, even after that mind-blowing sex, but she didn't think she could ever have an orgasm that strong and that quick. It felt absolutely unreal.

Alex didn't stop; she continued licking away at whatever sort of juice had made its way out of Haley's pussy, happily drinking it up like an eager cat with her milk. Haley closed her eyes and laughed in amazement at the brilliant idea that she had just had, paired with her sister's phenomenal oral sex skills. Why had she never thought of that before? It would be so, so hot. She just needed to let Alex know right away.

With all the strength she could muster, she turned her head around to face her sister. "Al-"

"Girls! It's been way past 2 minutes! Am I going to have to come drag you down myself?" The voice echoed through the halls and filled Alex's room, followed by the furious pounding of footsteps up the stairs.

Before Haley came to her senses and realized that her sister was pushing her towards the closet with extreme frustration, she momentarily considered letting their mom walk in on them fucking just so that she could live out what she had just fantasized. But it took her a second to consider all the factors and the current situation and decided that now wasn't the best time to do it. Claire was mad right now, and it didn't take a genius to know that she certainly wouldn't be in any mood for having sex with both of her daughters, especially when they needed to leave the house immediately. When she added that with the fact that she wanted to build her sex drive up again before doing it and that she hadn't even considered what Alex wanted, it seemed like a very bad idea to attempt in the moment. But she still had a 4-hour drive to hatch a scheme to get her mother and her sister in the same room with her, willing to fuck each other senseless. She was going to make good use of that time.

Haley ignored the extremely close footsteps just outside the door and pulled her sister in for one last wet, sloppy kiss before running to the closet, closing the door behind her just as their mother opened the bedroom door.

"Alex? What are you doing up here? Why are you  _naked?"_

 _"Mom!"_ Alex yelled, trying to hide her massive breasts but failing because of the size of them. "I'm changing! _Leave!"_

"Alright, alright, leaving. You better be down soon." She left, closing the door behind her, and then proceeded to call Haley's name as she walked down the hall to her room.

Alex wiped her mouth and started getting dressed, and Haley got out of the closet, the realization dawning on her as she began to panic. 

"Alex... Alex, she's not going to know where I am. What am I going to do?! I can't just walk out of your room! And I'm not going to be in my room! Alex!  _ Alex! " _

Her sister, now in her underwear, simply walked up to her, placing her hands on her shoulders. She leaned in for a kiss, then stopped and, whispering into Haley's lips, said, "You may have one freakin' _incredible_ body, but sometimes you  _ really _  lack a brain." That was followed by a peck on the top lip, and Alex left the room while pulling her shirt on, leaving the door slightly open while she called to their mom that she was pretty sure Haley was in the backyard.

Haley wasn't stupid. She knew what she had to do then. With lightning speed, she gathered her clothing, raced past her sister with a "Thanks for giving me time to dress, moron!" kind of look, and streaked all the way downstairs, getting dressed as fast as possible in the kitchen before making her way into the backyard as Claire started down the stairs. 

As she pulled her shades out of her pocket and got ready to make it look like she had been enjoying the California sun instead of fucking her sister, one thing never left her mind: Alex needed to know about her plan, and soon. Because if she agreed to it (and Haley hoped with all her heart that she would), then this weekend trip was going to be the best three days of her entire life.

Haley smiled wide. She was already starting to get horny again.

  
  


***

  
  


"This is  _ beautiful! _ " Alex exclaimed excitedly as the trio walked into the lobby of their enormous hotel, The Grand Empire Suites. Haley had been pretty much bored to death the entire car ride until they had driven past the sign itself at around 6:45pm, and she had been drawn deep into the thousands of colors and lights and sights of this magnificent city. 

Claire grinned. "You like?" she asked with excitement, turning around to face her kids as she walked backwards towards the front desk. Claire spread her arms out and gestured towards the high-rise ceiling, which was hung with hundreds of honey-colored chandeleirs, organized all across the ceiling in a very complex and precise pattern. It stretched out far ahead of them and rose probably twenty stories. Each room had a balcony inside and out, so they were all looking up at tons and tons of hotel rooms, the balconies for every single one lined with the same honey-colored light as the chandeleirs, which created a wonderful balance and glow across the entire interior of the hotel.

Even the desk itself was lined with the same honey-colored glow, and it gave a very warm and welcoming feel to it. Alex felt immediately drawn to this place.

"Yes, I like it! I  _ love  _ it! Isn't it gorgeous, Haley?"

Haley was never much amazed at anything these days. Anything could be given a makeover and be called "gorgeous" or "beautiful". But this was different. This was real, it was alive, and it was full of life. Everywhere she looked, people were talking and laughing and drinking, and yet the place somehow maintained a certain state of peace. It was the perfect balance of social life and tranquility, and Haley realized that her mother had picked the perfect place for her and Alex to spend time together. It had something for everyone here, even a casino for her mom.

She didn't realize that her mouth had been gaping wide open until she heard Alex say her name, and then she was at attention. 

"Sorry, what... uh... what was your question?"

Alex laughed and placed her hands on Haley's shoulder before running ahead to their mom at the front desk. She smiled wide. She loved when her sister did that.

All that Haley was thinking about now was that she really needed to go test out the beds, and that she couldn't wait for their mom to make her way to the casino and never come back. Haley felt a little bit guilty for letting Claire go feed into her small gambling addiction, but it was extremely worth it when it gave her hours worth of time to create a romantic atmosphere for her and Alex. Most of the ride there consisted of her thinking about Alex, mostly because that was her absolute favorite thing to do, and now she was literally the only thing on her mind.

Actually, scratch that;  _ Alex _  was her favorite thing to do.

Haley laughed to herself in joy and ran after her family, excited for the weekend to begin.

  
  


***

  
  


Haley watched as her sister got undressed before her, dropping her clothes to the ground and climbing into the hot, steaming tub she had prepared for the two. Claire was down at the casino, and she had left only twenty minutes ago at 8:20pm. She had said she would be back around 10, maybe later, and that the two of them could watch a movie and get room service or go to the pool or explore the hotel, but just not leave each other alone. Haley didn't want to do any of that, but she certainly wasn't leaving Alex alone; she had her own plans prepared, and every single one of them needed an insanely hot and horny sister to work. Luckily, she knew just where to find one.

"Where did you get  _ rose pedals  _ from?" Alex asked, laughing and leaning back on the other side of the tub.

"Oh, I may stolen a few from the nice man at the desk. I told him a few things and he gave me all the rose pedals I wanted."

"Oh yeah?" Alex said in her soft, sexy voice, pulling her weight over and pushing herself up so that her body was now laying down on top of Haley's and the two of them were sandwiching against the head of the tub. She rested her chin in between her sister's breasts and started drawing lines around her shoulder and neck area.

"What  _ kinds  _ of things?" she asked, looking up into Haley's eyes.

Haley smiled, and then lowered herself so that the two of them were eye level and their breasts were squishing together perfectly. She brought her face closer to her sister's and brought her voice down to a low whisper.

"You really wanna know?" she asked with a smile. Alex smiled back and brought her face in even closer than Haley had, so that their lips just barely touched. She looked down at the perfect red pair of lips that she wanted to kiss more than anything in the world, and then back up at those gorgeous chestnut eyes.

"Yes," she replied with a quiet whisper, unable to stop smiling.

Haley bit her lip, loving this. She chose her next words very carefully. This was her favorite game to play.

"Then make me tell you."

Alex giggled and pushed her sister down a bit more so that she was now hovering above her, becoming the dominant one. "Ooh, you're bad," she whispered, looking down at her innocent-looking sister.

"Do I need to punished?" Haley asked with her adorable little girl voice that Alex loved so much, and suddenly felt a hand find its way between her legs, so she spread them apart to let the hand do its work.

"Oh yeah, big sis. You need to be punished."

The two of them laughed because of how stupid this all was, and Alex finally pressed her pink, glossy lips against Haley's red ones, and the talking ended.

The room became silent except for the soft smacking of wet lips, the quiet sloshing of water, and the little moans that began to echo off the walls that got gradually louder as the kissing got deeper.

Both girls had their eyes shut closed, and all they were both focused on how nice the other person tasted. To Alex, Haley tasted like a fruity mix of cherries, raspberries, and pineapples, sort of like kissing a tropical fruit smoothie, only ten times better. To Haley, Alex tasted like watermelons and bubblegum, a lot like the watermelon-flavored gum she loved as a kid, but way, way better.

Haley starting moaning louder than her sister, and she realized it was probably because Alex had starting picking up the handiwork on her pussy, gently rubbing her ring and middle fingers along the opening of it.

Haley felt bad because of this; although it felt incredible and pleasured her beyond belief, Alex usually did a lot more work than her, and it was always her who started going down first. It actually often surprised her when she thought about it. She had spent a whole year at college (well  _ almost  _ a whole year) and had done quite a bit of experimenting, whereas Alex, however, had lost her virginity to Haley, and so she couldn't have tried this before. 

Right?

Perhaps, she began to think, that maybe it was just because Alex was such a hard worker and overachiever that she wanted to do all the dirty work and get a good grade in the end. Haley found that incredibly hot for some reason. It was like she was the teacher and her sister was the soft, warm, irresistible, oh-so forbidden student that knew she drove the teacher crazy, knowing that she wanted to be punished and taught a valuable lesson on being naughty. And so far, she was top of the class.

Alex had left Haley's mouth and had made her way down her neck, then her chest, and now she was at her breasts, sucking hungrily on her hard, small nipples. Haley really wanted to close her eyes, but the sight of her own sister sucking away at her own nipples was just too sexy to look away from. Haley knew from a very early age that she was very much into incest - all kinds of it, too. Since she was 13, she had explored what she could of every type of incestuous and inner-family relationship; father/daughter, mother/daughter, brother/sister, imagining herself with almost all of her family members. The attractive ones, at least. But the only one that had come true was sister/sister. She never even thought she was bisexual until she just _noticed_ her sister one day, noticed the way she moved, the way her lips were shaped, the smoothness of her skin, the massive size of her breasts, her sparkling eyes, her dark-brown hair... everything about her suddenly became so incredibly sexy, and the same had happened with her mom sometime down the road. Recently, she guessed. There was just always something about incest that had fascinated her and made her horny way beyond belief. 

She often thought back on how things started with her sister. She had been crying endlessly for weeks and weeks after she had broken up with her very first  _ real  _ boyfriend, and at first, Haley had been annoyed and frustrated because she had experienced the feeling numerous times again and again and didn't feel the need to sympathize with her. But then, when she finally realized how lonely Alex had been, how little people had liked her... things changed. She spent a lot more time with her, and got to know her a lot better, and eventually, well... that was when she began to notice her. It was just the kind of thing you couldn't explain to someone with any amount of words in any order. It had just happened. She had been lonely, and Haley had been missing something from her life, and that thing was sex. It started off as just sex, nothing more, but then it evolved into something much, much greater. They became dependent on each other, both sexually and emotionally, and Haley had realized that that was what she  _ actually  _ needed, not just constant pleasuring. They made each other happier than anything, and no one ever found out. And now, a little over a year later, Haley was sure it had recently turned into real love. She really wanted to bring the topic up to Alex, but she knew she would just freak out and probably end things. And that was something she couldn't ever bear to happen to her.

Haley was wondering where the scratching on her legs had come from. That was new, but she liked it a lot. It was really strong and vicious, but not vicious enough that it hurt her in any way. She knew Alex would never hurt her. Just nice, playful scratching. Maybe her sister was feeling extra kinky tonight.

Haley felt Alex's tongue make its way down between her legs, and soon her sister was licking and sucking away at her pussy for the third time that day. The first was in the morning in Alex's room, the second was somehow right after that, and the third was right now. The two of them were sort of sex fiends. When Haley thought of her sister, the first thing that came to her mind was sex. It was just their game, and they were both pros at it. 

Haley, now moaning louder than ever, placed her hand on the back of Alex's head and pushed her face down in between her legs as far as it would go. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, her mouth wide open, arching her back in pleasure every time her sister hit a sweet spot with that magnificent tongue of her's. She licked pussy way better than any guy Haley has been with, and that's saying something. She was a better kisser than them, too. Most guys kiss in a sort of robotic fashion; never really changing up their patterns, always just using the same moves and repeating whatever they tried 10 seconds ago. Alex, however,  _knew_ how to kiss a girl. More importantly, she knew how to kiss  _Haley._ She always had something new in mind and was always trying different things to get a different response out of her sister. She applied that to pussy-eating, as well; different strokes with her tongue, unique patterns, just the right amount of pressure in certain areas, able to fit her tongue deep inside, using her lips at just the right moments. Alex was a definite pro, and Haley had no idea where she got it all from. Maybe it was just in her blood; she was a natural at pleasuring girls.

Haley didn't realize that by now, her moans were probably audible from the rooms next-door. She laughed at that thought, and smiled because it was pretty hot in a way. She couldn't wait for Claire to come up and hear her moans coming out of the room. She had planned tonight to be the night to do it, she just hadn't gone through it with Alex yet. She would do that after her sister gave her her third orgasm today, which she could already feel coming up.

"Alex... Alex, oh Alex... I'm... I'm gonna..." Her words were blocked with frequent gasps for air and long moans that were out of her control. Alex, meanwhile, face buried deep inside her sister's vagina, knew what to do next. She gave Haley's pussy one long, slow lick from bottom to top with her entire tongue, and then climbed her way back up to try something new. 

Haley was confused with what was happening but stopped caring when she felt two long and experience fingers crawl deep inside of her pussy, followed by her sister's soft, wet pair of pink lips finding their way onto her own. Alex rapidly shoved her fingers in and out of Haley's vagina in constant motion while she simultaneously French'd her sister, eating away at her mouth with her own, sucking up saliva and filling her mouth with her tongue.

The two girls moaned together in simultaneous pleasure, and then Alex suddenly disrupted the kissing and moved her mouth up Haley's neck and towards her ear. She kissed right underneath it and bit her earlobe, forming the words carefully in her mind. She then smacked her lips right in her sister's ear and picked up her finger-banging, eager to see how her new trick was going to go.

"Do you like when I fuck you like that, Haley?" she whispered softly into Haley's ear. Haley bit her red lip and nodded like a little girl, obeying her master.

"Do you like when your naughty sister fucks you like that? Do you?"

A sudden, horrifyingly loud moan escaped from Haley's lips, and she was completely out of breath, so close to exploding with pleasure.

"Do you want me to lick your wet little pussy? Make you cum everywhere? Do you want my tongue all over your soaking wet clit, big sis?"

"YES YES YES, HOLY - MMM - FUCK - FUCK - ME - ALEX!" Haley's words were haltered with tons of deafening moans and gasps, but she thought she conveyed the message well enough.

Alex got the message and kissed all the way down from Haley's neck to her pussy, covering her chest, tits (she stopped for a few seconds to suck on her sister's nipples), stomach, abdomen, and thighs. She knew that Haley was right on the verge of exploding now, so she just went all-in and gripped her sister's widespread legs, eating viciously away at her pussy as fast and hungrily as she could.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH, YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Haley detonated with moan after moan after moan, tremors going throughout her entire body, her legs squeezing in and out as her sister just continued to happily lick away at her pussy. She smiled and laughed with joy, and after about a minute of endless orgasms, her body finally settled down, the sloshing of water stopped, and she was in Dreamland, the only sound a faint and distant squishy noise, which she identified to be Alex licking her vagina.

"You... are...  _amazing_..." she said, her eyes shut closed and her face in a big, stupid grin. Alex placed one final kiss on her sister's pussy before letting out a sexy moan and saying, "So I've been told," continuing on to squish her huge tits on top of Haley's little ones and going in for a long, soft and tranquil kiss.

After a few minutes of quiet kissing, Alex signaled that it was nap time and pulled away to rest her head right above sister's breasts, listening to her heartbeat and feeling the steady rise and fall of her chest. She closed her eyes and let out a long, happy sigh, ready to fall asleep. Haley smiled and stroked her sister's cheek, playing with her hair and just looking at her. She always worked so hard to please Haley and a lot of the time never got anything in return. Haley vowed that as soon as her sister woke up, she was going to do all the work on her, no matter how long it took. Maybe Claire would even walk in on her with her face buried deep between Alex's legs... ah, wouldn't that be a sight to see. One sister licking up all the juice of another sister's wet pussy, the two of them moaning, naked and intertwined.

Haley smiled wider, thinking about her plan again. This was going to be an awesome night.

 

  
  


 


End file.
